Bella's Surprising news
by EdwardnDTL4eva411
Summary: Tattoos.Mall of America. And a whole new Bella makeover. and yes bella's new car
1. Dud duh da

First Fan Fic Tell me if you like it RR

"How Did you find out ?" I asked question

"Edward told me obviously and I'm going to torture you with this for the rest of your existence " said Bella

"You better not "

"I'm going to tell the whole school the story of how Emmett big tough guy Cullen has crashed little children's parties and sleeps with a giant bear the size of him"

"Really then I bet would be interested to hear about a certain thing on your lower hip"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh don't doubt me little sis'

"You know Edward is going to kill you for this too" he proably was he was sometimes too protective of her

"Oh it'll be worth it knowing he knows"

"Don't-" Bella started to say but I cut her off

"OH EDWARD COME DOWN HERE ME AND BELLA HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"I yelled

As Edward came down the stairs Bella turned redder if that was possible Edward went over and wrapped his arms around her

"Edward you know last weekend-"

"Oh your goanna tell him let me get the camera" said Alice bouncing down the stairs

"What Emmet's goanna tell ,I gotta see this" Jasper joined

In soon everyone was in the living room only Esme Carsile and Edward didn't know what was going on

"Well last weekend you know how you had me baby-sit bella"

"Yeah" Edward siad

"Well something kind of happened"

"Like what" Edward growled

"Just listen I was sitting in the kitchen watching bella do her homework and I got bored and in a civilized manner asked bella if she wanted to do something"

"Civilized" bella interrupted "don't you mean bella this is boring can we please do something fun until I finally cracked"

"Well anyway" I said with girly attitude "I decided that I was goanna try to test my theory if vampires could get drunk again" I said mumbling a little about how it didn't work "and when we got the bar Bella ordered a Shirley temple so she ordered a virgin but I thought it would be funny to sneak a little vodka in there so I did while bella was in the bathroom but accidentally put too much in but when bella got back she said it was the best and ordered another one."

At this point bella was blushing bright red

"She was already kind of drunk clearly not a heavy drinker do I snuck the same amount I did last time in after that she was completely drunk "

I paused but Edward thought I was done and started growling "EMMET I'MGONNA KILL YOU!!"

"Wait is said I'm not done"

"What ??" Edward said flicking the 't'

"Wait after that I decided to take bella somewhere…"

"Where ?"

"A tattoo parlor" I mumbled real quite

"A TATTOO PARLOR" Edward Roared

"And she kind of thought it was a good idea so we went and she got a tattoo on her waist in front"

"EMMETT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward started chasing me

After Edward chasing me around for hours an destroying my x box we went inside

"Well" Edward said "now that's over with I have one more question" he said turning to bella who currently had her face in her hands

This is goanna be good Alice turned the camera back on

"Anything" bella said

"What is it? " Edward said simplt

Bella blushed like crazy

"Well ?"

"Um…umm…" bella stuttered nervously

"Bella it can't be that bad unless it says Jacob…" Edward said trailing off questionably

"I'm not that dumb" Bella said fiercly

"Well then what does it say?" Edward said getting imapatient

"Er uhhhh"

E POV

Finally I couldn't take it and I went over to bella and with planning on vampire speed pulled a little on the edge of her pants but when I saw it I gasped and couldn't look away..

Review and there's more all I need is three 3three 3 three 3 three 3 three 3 three 3


	2. Hannah

Recap:

_Finally I couldn't take it and I went over to bella and with planning on vampire speed pulled a little on the edge of her pants but when I saw it I gasped and couldn't look away.._

_**It's here hope you like it**_

There in Perfect cursive and shadowing around it carefully spelt out were two words 'EDWARD CULLEN'

I hear everyone in the room gasp as they saw my name. My NAME. My name was on my fiancés hip. Oh my god. Finally I looked up to see Bella's face tomato red "wow." was all I could manage to say

She did the impossible and turned redder "I'm so s-" Bella started but I cut her off and hugged her

"I guess you took that whole labeling you as mine to an extreme" I chuckled as did everyone in the room

It was the only thing that I felt right about getting permanently put on my body. I just have one question when I'm a vampire with it stay there?

"Yes" I said smugly "this is the sweetest thing in the world Bella I love you." I leaned closer to her ear and whispered "but I'm letting you know right now that if when the brought a needle to my skin sparks didn't fly I might have pictures of you and your name who knows even the name Bella Cullen all-over-me." I stretched out the last words

Bella reached up on her tippy toes so that she could kiss me I breathed in her sweet lilac like sent it caressed me like a feather but yet was like hitting a human over the head with a frying pan. But I wanted more so I deepened our kiss I didn't really intend on stopping until I heard a ahem me and Bella slowly detached from each other but not completely really just our mouths.

Bella of course turned bright red and giggled

"So is there anything else I should know about" I said eying Bella for any signs of piercing

"I should let you know me and Bella are going shopping." Alice chimed in .ugh. That was the last thing Bella wanted to do I was sure of 7 Bella will be Bella always surprising me said yes this was one of those rare occasion

"Do you'd promise to use the credit card I got you" I asked

"I promise I knew" she meant it

APOV

Ha-ha and so it begins I was blocking Edward out by singing a song in my head that he can't stand

_Oh yeah_

_Come on_

_You get the limo out front (hoo-hah)_

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah when you're famous it can be kind of fun_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_

_But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers _

_Hear your songs on the radio_

_Living' two lives is a little weird _

_But school's cool 'cause nobody knows _

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl_

_But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best of both_

_You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs_

_You get your face in all the magazines_

_The best part is that_

_You get to be whoever you want to be_

_Best...best...yeah the best of both_

_Best...best...you got the best of both_

_Best...best...c'mon the best of both_

_Who would have thought that a girl like me_

_Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar_

_Woo!_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Without the shades and the hair_

_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together...oh yeah_

_It's so much better_

_'Cause you know you've got_

_The best of both worlds_

**This was going to be good….**

**R&R please I want 5 reviews I had 8 but let's get to 13**


	3. Surprise

Apov

This is going to be good I decided that Bella needed to go shopping in a wondrous place but Edward evil Cullen said he didn't want me taking his fiancé out of us lines in fear she might get something like psht IDK malaria big deal so I settled for the best place in the world -beside china world's largest mall

I hopped in the car and started the engine Rosalie in the passenger seat of my Porche I told bella this would be more then one day and she said I should take her to her house to get clothes was she nuts this was me we were talking about right I strapped her in and we sped off she asked us where we were going and I answered the exact anwser that was perfect "A magical land. But instead of distasteful ruby slippers beautiful red diamond in crested steletos.' oh yeah I let out a long sigh of relaxation

As I drove through the night I grew more excited with every minute latterly I don't know haow jazz lives with me that's right he loves me

When we finally arrived on the bordrr on Minnesota bella woke upor course I already knew whe she woke up and stretched "Where are we?" she asked still grogy

"Minnesota" Rosalie answered

"Where dreams come true" I said

"Alice's dream's at least" said Rosalie

"Wait isn't that Disney world"

"No that's Emmett's" dreams said Rosalie

Bella giggled as we sped down the highway

"Wait" she said abruptly "does Edward know "

We both looked sheepishly at each other "Edward knows that your gone for seven days shopping but not where"

"Well where does he think I'll be wait did you just say seven days" bella said

"LA and yes hey Edward doesn't know where I am and Rose and Emmet the same" I said returning immediately what was with her is she like slow like Edward would let her go to my dream land he proably thought we would lose her gotta keep track of that but she would be fine

"Well where are we going" she asked was it not obvious ,definitely slow

"You don't know" I asked

"No" oh goodie a free opputunitly for a surprise

"It'll be a surprise" I said still getting excited I needed to get there I sped up

"Uh come on alice please"

"No" I suddenly had a vison Me and Bella walking through the mall laughing after just having highlights and dyes and huge make overs and I was determind and suddenly the vison was set in stone

All of a sudden I heard bella gasp she had seen it what she was looking at was the second greatest shopping mall ever …. MALL OF AMERICA

PLEASE REVIEW DID I DO A GOOD JOB SRRY SOMETHING ABOUT CHAPTER 2 DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT I HOPE I MADE UP FOR IT

- sarah 3

ps Sorry it's so short


	4. Mall

As we walked in I immediately said "Well Bella lets start from the ground up or actually skin up "Bella stared at me in confusion but I dragged her along till we reached a store 'Victoria Secrets'

"Oh no "Bella said

"Oh yes" I said

Rose of course was ecstatic it was her favorite store ugh gross

"No" Bella said when she saw the store

On yes we brought her in the store and got to work we picked out a blue lacey bra that Bella blushed at it's a freaking bra after that we picked out several other thing all in blue but that was just the bras next was yes it's true THONG TIME me and rose quickly went over and bought all the matching thongs for her bras

"What I are you doing I don't where thongs"

"Well you do now"

"What aren't they well uncomfortable?" Bella said awkwardly

"To some people yes to most no and there are no panty lines and Edward will like it." but of course she blushed this was just the beginning now it's time for blush mania lingerie

"What are you doing alike I'm not going to where lingerie "

"Oh yes you are I said in a final tone Bella" just coward I think I scared her that's right fear me fear me oh god Emmet's rubbing off on me when we went in I had Bella try on a blue booster and garters and then there were many others once we left the store I decided it was time for the shirts we would go many times around mall of America we went into express god I loved it in herein immediately ran for this season's hottest trend the vest I grabbed one of every type and color already knowing the would fit her after that I ran to get the yellow top I pictured her in in my vision along with several others now for the jeans…

EPOV

Hmm I wonder how my Bella is maybe I shall just call… it rang and rang but no one answered strange well LA was just a 2 hour run it would be worth it …

\

Apo

Vision- Edward was in the LA mall but could find no trace of Bella oh no he was coming but he was going to go back and get the boys first and was going to call ahead for a hotel too which should take him and hour and a day to reach us so I had little time

We moved forward through to Aldo oh shoes glorious shoes but I had to get straight to it I knew what I wanted I wanted yellow pumps half off though I didn't care Linares hell a little higher then 2 and a half inches hah I have found them also some black high heel marry jams and belle's boots black with a buckle and lather 150 gorgeous after that we went back to the hotel to have some well for Bella to have some food and to fill rose in on my plan…..

EPOV

She wasn't there I checked the hotel and the mall and all the restaurants in a 50 mile radius and came to the conclusion that Alice lied after a two hour run home I burst through the front door Emmett and jazz were playing X Box "They lied I screamed"

"Who did" asked jasper not taking his eyes off the TV

"Well mostly your wives."

"Uh huh and…"jasper said coolly I see his point

"They aren't in LA" at this jasper looked shocked Alice should never do something like this she knew how I was about Bella I must know where she Is at all times or else

"Calm down Edward" jasper said he could feel the anger rolling off me "we'll find them"

You better hope so I suddenly got a wave of calmness so I didn't brake anything like I did last time -Emmet was sad about that TV "listen guys I already made the reservations let's go "

"But we were in the middle of the game" Emmett interjected

"Emmet I am this close to losing it "I said holding up my fingers "get in the car" I growled

And he got in that car. And we were off…

Review Review Review i practically have the next chapter done just review it will be realesed when i reach 20


	5. Make Over

We were driving for an hour and I was just about at the end of my patience have you ever sat in closed environment with Emmett!!!! I would have stuffed him in the trunk but I don't think he would fit 

"Edieward I'm bored"

"First of my entire name is Edward second of all shut up and third I don't care that you bored the love of my existence is missing!!"

I felt a wave of calmness it was all he could do keeping me from squeezing the steering wheel so hard that it broke to pieces but then jasper did one of the nicest things he filled his heads with thoughts of me and Bella like when he would walk in on us in hysterics or us making out I felt better

"Thanks Jazz"

"No Problem"

And I kept on driving determined to find her

APOV

I was tempted to get Bella a massage but she said ewe someone with their hands all over my naked body unless that was Edward she was not agreeing party pooper we sat there in the room kid of bored when I heard a odd growling kind of sound I looked around it was coming form Bella's stomach OMG I forgot to feed her 

"Oh My god, Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay really."

"So what do you want to eat?" I said 

"How about I just order room service."

"'that's Fine."

Bella got on the hotel phone and called down to room service,

…

_**APOV**_

_**Finally back at the mall I wasn't going to waste time me and rose could always buy clothes some other time but I had a vision that Edward would eventually find me so I had to be quick**_

_**I dragged Bella to the Aveda hair salon where I described what I wanted "flat ironed hair high lights low lights her hair a lighter color the whole thing the did as I asked then it was time for me**_

_**Well what would you like black with extreme dark blue highlights it would look great?**_

_**After our hair was done Bella looked amazing I loved my new hair and Rose looked rose now it was time for our appointments at SEPHORA were we were having makeovers done…**_

_**EPOV **_

_**We were in Minnesota when I heard it Alice's thinking voice Minnesota where could the be…**_

"_**Oh my god, I know where they are."**_

"_**Where" asked Em**_

"_**Where" asked Jazz**_

"_**Were in Minnesota guess**_

"_**Mall Of America" we all said in unison**_

_**Review or all shall be lost or i just won't continue current3ly have17 reviews want 20**_


	6. Colby

**Disclaimer: I own twilight**

**Stephanie Meyer: Garr**

**Me: no seriously go check my book shelf**

**Stephanie Meyer: ohh that's what you meant**

**Me; cha you wrote the story**

**Stephanie Meyer: dang straight**

**Me: weird**

**Stephanie Meyer: what I can't be hip**

**ME: who cares time for my story werido**

I may never ride again in the car with Emmett he is the most annoying person on earth as I made my way up to the entrance I got the hit of the smell my glorious Bella sweet Bella the Bella that was now missing I must find her immediately as I we followed the scent wherever it went winding through stores mostly consisting of women's clothing where people just looked at us oddly finally we got to a store where they and me but I would never admit it were very…enthusiastic about our girlfriends being in… Victoria secret

Apov

OMC their here wait a minute

Vision-

The boys were wondering around stores but then entered a store that seemed to capture their interest… Victoria secret I could see the looks on their faces that's when Emmet said "oh yeah rose was here" grinning

"Oh and so was Alice" Jasper said

"So was Bella." the boys couldn't see it but oh was he happy about this

My evil plan is working muhahahahahahahahahahahha … OMC been locked up in that house with Emmett for too long - he's starting to rub off

Just then I heard a ahem I whirled around to see Bella's hair all done it had been flat ironed with brown blonde highlights I took in a low gasp

"Alice, will you please speak?"

"wow." was all I could mange while comprehending that this is Bella while still blocking my thoughts

Bella blushed furiously "Umm…could you I don't know say something else."

"We have to go like now."

"Why?"

Just then Rose walked out looking well Rose she got amazing highlights that had a even lighter shade and one a little darker my hair of course was know a very dark bob that I was really liking but that wasn't important right know

"Because we have to got to Sephora and have make up done duh"

"Okay let's go!" I was surprised she actually sounded enthused she probably knew this would make Edward happy yeah I think I just made a psychotically break through now let's go

Epov

I kept trying to get into Alice's head but all I kept getting was:

_**V1: I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feeling like a child now**_

_**Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place**_

_**C: It starts in my toes**_

_**And I crinkle my nose**_

_**Where ever it goes I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**V2: The rain is fallen on my window pane**_

_**But we are hiding in a safer place**_

_**Under covers staying dry *(safe) and warm**_

_**You give me feelings that I adore**_

_**C: It starts in my toes**_

_**Make me crinkle my nose**_

_**Where ever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**B: What am I going to say?**_

_**When you make me feel this way**_

_**I just........mamma**_

_**C: It starts in my toes**_

_**Make me crinkle my nose**_

_**Where ever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**V3: I've been asleep for a while now**_

_**You tucked me in just like a child now**_

_**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**_

_**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**_

_**C: It starts in my soul**_

_**And I lose all control**_

_**When you kiss my nose**_

_**The feeling shows**_

_**Cause you make me smile**_

_**Baby just takes your time now**_

_**Holding me tight**_

_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go**_

_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go**_

_**Where ever you go, I'll always know**_

_**Cause you make me smile here, just for a while**_

Ugh she knew I hated that song

"Hey Eddie boy look at this rack it has belle's scent allover it" Emmett said pointing to a rack with rich colored blue lingerie on it OMC…

**Apov**

It's all done the make up the hair now to get dressed …

**Oh cliffy review and you get a kiss from Edward **

**Edward: No, I love Bella**

**Me: yes but I have magic Laptop (maniacal Laugh)**

**Edward: mean evil **

**Typing**

**Edward: beautiful graceful**

**Me: yeah I know**

**Edward: hey didn't really say that you evil keyboard master**

**Me: you will give them kisses**

**Eddie: okay**

**So like I said kisses from Eddie here**

**Eddie: humph**

**ME: shut up!!! (Throw rock)**


	7. Outfits

APOV

I quickly got into a bathroom stall with Bella to help her get dressed

"Well First thing is first" and I handed her a navy blue bra with matching thong she just blue air out making her new bangs fly up into the air

Hah I thought that only happened in the movies not a very imaginative girl oh well I still love her

After she got on her underwear and bra I handed her a pair of black skinny jeans she slipped those on and I suddenly had a better idea for clothing I had her give me the skinny jeans and I pulled out the blue rap dress from banana republic and white spike heels she quickly slipped into the dress and heels then I handed her a yellow purse

"Awe, comes on I don't need that." Bella said.

"The hell you don't." I replied because she really did need a good bag

I once again pushed it at her

"Fine." she grumbled just then she heard something inside the bag.

Oh crap.

"Alice you better not have."

"Better not have done what?" I asked innocently

She opened the bag and picked up the wallet that was stocked with about three thousand cash and lots of shiny UN swiped credit cards most of them with custom pictures of her and Edward and her and me along with a check book not custom I tried that once I found out that check never got cashed or banked and I had a vision of it being framed it was a check with a picture of jasper and all the guys in a water gun fight and they were all shirtless let's just say I will never make that mistake again

"Awe alike come on you know I don't want this -"

But just then she realized there was something else in the bag

"OMC Alice what have you done I can't except this even though I want to I can't how did you know this was the one car I wanted"

"Well I have my ways" I said tapping my head as Bella held up the keys to her shiny new Toyota fj cruiser yeah it was a big car but she wanted it

"Well can I go see it ??"

"Not yet"

"Please"

"No first off I have to change and so does rose then make big entrance and awe our boyfriends."

"Sweet"

"I know"

I soon decided what I was going to a practical copy of Bella's old outfit (the yellow t with black best skinny jeans) but I decided on black Mary Jane spike heels I like the height with some basic black pumps and a black Chanel bag hmm I looked hot now it's time to dress rose…

For rose I dressed her in a pencil skirt with the high sailor waist and a gemstone green blouse that came to a deep V and black spike heels now to find the men…

Review and you get kisses from Emmett this time sorry Edward was already booked

(Bella glares)

(I glare more)

Emmet hey what I have to kiss someone no way rose will kill me

Magic keyboard

Emmett of course I will kiss who ever you want me too idc what rose thinks -stupid Keyboard

KISSES FROM EMMETT FOR REVIEW


	8. Reaction

EPOV

The smell hit us like a tidal wave and as we turned around we saw Alice Bella and rose walking toward us arms linked together but they were totally different Alice had a bob and bangs. Jasper was in complete awe to her skin tight dress that showed off her every curve.

Jasper: OMC IS THAT ALICE

Alice: hahahahah

I skipped over bella because surely when I did that I would be frozen speechless Rosalie's hair was in lots of curls and one of those little poofs on top of her head with her too in a skin tight that was a greenish blue color and fishnet stockings let's say Emmet's thought's weren't pg

Emmett OMC ROSE LOOKS HOT

Rose this is hilarious

Finally my eyes drew to the person in the middle OMC IS THAT BELLA!!!

Bella was in a dress that came to her knee showing off her legs her hair was straight and she had big bangs ( picture Demi Levato's bangs though Bella wouldn't look like her)she was also wearing heels that looked like they could easily be 4 ½ inches

She looked wow

Just as I had expected I'm frozen speechless at her beauty.

Just then they started walking towards us because all of us still couldn't move we were so in shock

Bella walked up to me and stopped three feet from me then Bella said "What do you think?"

"I uh…I. you look… you look… gorgeous." Bella blushed furiously

Alice: hurry up were going clubbing

"Well according to Alice were going to a club so we have to hurry up so… I guess me and Bella in my car and Rose Jazz Alice and Emmett in roses'."

"Actually no" Bella spoke up "how about me and you in my car and alice and Jazz in yours and rose and Em in Roses." her car what was she talking about

"Bella you don't have your car with you and besides that _thing _goes to slow"

"Well first of all I do have my car and it goes fast and it's not a _thing" _Bella said matter-o-factly

"What-" I was cut off by Bella

"I got a new car"

"What?!?!"

"Alice got it for me" Bella said with a big smile that made me melt

"Alice how could you" alice knew how badly that I wanted to buy her a car

"Hey I knew what car she wanted" Alice replied

"You wanted a car" I said smiling at Bella but still upset she didn't tell me

"Maybe" Bella said teasing me

"This is exciting even though I should have been the one to buy it" I said sadly

"Oh hush up" Alice interjected

"Well Bella what car is it" Emmett said jumping up and down

"It better be safe, Alice"

"Oh don't worry it is" Alice said as in there was no doubt about that

"Well I want to see my own car I just found out she got it for me" Bella said almost excited as Emmett

With that we were running off to the parking lot

Just as we came to a stop in front of a huge yellow Toyota fj7 (**pic on pro)**

"Well look Eddie-Poo" I scowled at that nick name Emmett had for me "she has a manlier car than you "

**CURRENTLY WORKING ON ALL HUMAN TWILIGHT WEDDING R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

I AM WRITING ALL HUMAN STORY ABOUT THE CULLENS AND HALES GOING TOL DISNEY WORLD WITH BELLA

THIS STORY MAY BE ON HOLD FOR A WHILE BUT MESSSAGE ME I DEAS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME FROM MY READERS IDEAS

X O X O X O X O XO X O X O

S A R A H E D W A RD N D T L 4 E V A


	10. AN

Not sure about this but Would anyone like to continue this I just ain't feeling it ( wow that was blunt)

account though I will still use this account that story is rated m and iu don't want it to be on this account

Sarah

Ps Writing new story on diff account though I will still use this account that story is about different charcters (jake and ness) and i don't want it to be on this account because this is with some one else


	11. Will be New Chapter n Sequel

I Decided to let my friend .Pink. Take over and there will be a sequel maybe and well you'll just have to read it to find out!


End file.
